The present invention relates to novel air nozzles and to the method for producing such nozzles which are useful for a variety of purposes, most particularly for industrial applications such as blowing dust or scraps away from a work station, cleaning parts, ejecting molded parts from a cavity, etc.
A variety of air nozzles are commercially-available for purposes of concentrating or directing the flow of a compressed gas, such as air, and/or entraining surrounding or secondary air to augment and conserve the compressed gas and/or to reduce the noise volume of compressed gas as it exits the orifice of the conduit.
Such air nozzles generally are relatively expensive machined parts including two or more elements which are threadably-engaged and which include a central bore and/or air slots or passages. Such nozzles are expensive to produce and can become plugged with dirt or metal or plastic chips or dust entrained from the surrounding air, particularly in cases where the surrounding air is drawn into the nozzle as a feature of its structure and operation.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,367 which relates to a compressed air nozzle for entraining secondary air by the Coanda effect and discharging the composite gas as a wide diverging flow.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,320,964 and 4,060,874, both of which relate to nozzles for discharging compressed air for purposes of blowing dust or particles from a work area. In each case multi-piece adjustable nozzles are used to provide a secondary discharge of compressed air to form an air curtain which confines the dust or particles which are agitated by the primary discharge of compressed air.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,824 which relates to a multi-piece cutting tip nozzle for mixing oxygen and propane or acetylene in a gas torch, and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,472 which relates to a spray nozzle for a water fountain, and to British Pat. No. 173,901 which relates to an adjustable nozzle for a gas burner.
The foregoing references do not teach or suggest simple, inexpensive compressed gas nozzles which are quiet in operation, which conserve the compressed gas by entraining secondary air or which direct or focus the composite air discharge to prevent agitation in surrounding areas.
In many instances air nozzles are not used at all on compressed air conduits used for cleaning or ejection purposes, because of the expense and problems involved. The straight gas conduit is used without any nozzle attachment. However, this creates additional problems because the compressed gas flow is not concentrated or direct, does not entrain surrounding air and emits a loud sound which is distracting and can cause loss of hearing over an extended period of time.